UlquiorraXOrihime: My Love
by coober
Summary: Orihime witnesses Ulquiorra vanishing right before her eyes. His last words being 'Were you afraid'. Will he return back to his beloved Orihime?
1. Goodbye

Orihime stood there in awe. Ulquiorra was disappearing right before her eyes: Her only love. All the time they had spent together was gone. All the memories they created, never to be seen again. He held his hand out as he was vanishing. "Were you afraid?" he asked the trembling woman.

"N-no. I-I wasn't." she said trying to hold back the tears. She didn't want him to leave her forever. She never wanted that. He smiled. "Don't cry. It doesn't suit you." He said in a gentle voice. Before completely disappearing he mouthed the words, "Don't worry, my love. I'll return". He then smiled and vanished.

What does that mean? She thought to herself. Ichigo fell to the floor, his power completely drained. "ICHIGO!" she yelled. She ran over to him. "Soten Kisshun." She said in a quiet voice while hovering over his body. "Ori..hime…I'm sorry, I didn't know." He managed to say. He held a hand up and caressed her cheek. Her eyes widen in shock. He knew. He knew she loved Ulquiorra, the man he killed.

She smiled painfully. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. You had to do it." She said holding back the tears. "Orihime…I love…you." He said before passing out in a deep sleep. '_Your too late you idiot…_' she thought to herself, pain welling up in her heart. She knew she couldn't love him like she loved Ulquiorra: At least not anymore…

* * *

Days later Ichigo awoke to see Orihime by his side, asleep. He smiled to himself, only to show a sad face while thinking about her crying. He had killed the man she loved.

He watched her sleeping face. She really was beautiful. The sun glistened against her cheek perfectly. Her hair sprawled across the bed. He could only stare at her. She started to moan. That's when he noticed it: A tear sliding down her cheek. What happened next, he never expected.

"Ulquiorra…." She murmured. He really did cause her pain. What could he do? He knew that she didn't love him, she loves someone else. She finally awoke. "Hmmm….Ichigo?" she said while wiping her eyes. "ICHIGO! YOU'RE OK! I'M RELIEVED!" she said while hugging him. He smiled. Had she stayed up every day healing him? "Orihime…are you okay?" he said in a soft, yet concerned voice. She soon let go of him. A serious face had arisen. "Ichigo." She said while looking at him. He was taken aback at this side of her. Had he really broke her?

"I'm fine so don't worry and get better." She replied in monotone. Soon she got up and walk towards the door. "Ichigo, get some sleep." She said while wearing a sad smile before leaving. Ichigo's eyes were wide open the whole time. '_Oh my god. I really did break her. She snapped. It's my fault._' He thought to himself. What could Ichigo possibly do to make Orihime go back to the way she used to be?

* * *

Orihime spent her days in her apartment, locked up in her room. She didn't want to leave or go outside. All she could think about was Ulquiorra. The words he said to her before he vanished. '_Don't worry, my love. I'll return._' Would he really come back? How? That's all she thought about while locked up in her room. '_I can't just sit here and sob all day. I have to be happy, for him_.' She thought, clenching her fists with determination. Even if she had to force a smile on her face, she'd do it for him. '_He won't go back on his word. I know he'll come back!_' She thought with a warm smile. That was the first night she went to sleep without crying.

* * *

To forget about everything, Orihime decided to take a stroll in the park. She smiled as she admired the flowers and trees. She sat down on the bench and stared up in the sky. '_He's out there somewhere. He'll come back for me_.'

Orihime snapped out of thought when she suddenly felt an ominous spiritual pressure appear nearby. She looked up and saw an arrancar in front of her. It was none other than, Loly. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she said with an evil grin. She pulled Orihime up by her hair. "Aizen-sama is in need of your service, but I don't see why he chose you. You're so helpless!" she teased.'_Why me? what does he want_?'

"Hmmm….but I have other ideas." She said with a smirk. Orihime's eyes widened with shock. The look in Loly's eyes made her feel terrified. She then dragged Orihime across the grass and tossed her on the hard cement floor. "Ha! Look at you! What can you possibly do?!" she shouted victoriously. She then walked up to Orihime, who was lying on the floor, and kicked her ribs. '**_CRACK_**'. Her rib broke. Orihime screamed in pain.

It seemed as if nobody could hear her. "Ha-ha! So fun! Let's see Aizen-sama use you now." She said, a dark desire filling her eyes. Loly walked around to Orihime's side and smashed her wrist. '**_CRACK_**'. Another broken bone. She heard each and every single bone crack into pieces. Orihime screamed bloody murder. Still no one replied to her plea to help. Tears streamed down her face. '_This is it_.' She thought.

"Humans are so weak! Look at you!" she said while giving one last kick to her gut. Orihime started coughing up blood and wheezing. The pain was unbearable. "Lol..y.. pl-ease..st-op.." she beseeched. Loly's eyes were gleaming with anger. "You bitch. Begging me now isn't goanna help." Loly raised her hand to slap Orihime, but was stopped with another hand.


	2. My Love Returns

**A/N:** Konichiwa everyone! i hope you enjoyed the first chapter _Goodbye_ of my first ever fanfic! i have been writing for awhile but finally decided to publish my work here(: I'll do my best to publish new chapters every day or so. I hope you keep reading this series, give me reviews and requests for new chapters! Arigato!

* * *

_Loly raised her hand to slap Orihime, but was stopped by another hand_. The hand belonged to none other than Ulquiorra. Orihime lye there, wide-eyed. '_He really did come back_.' "I suggest you stop." He said, enraged. "U-ulquiorra-sama! I had no idea you were alive! Umm..this..she asked for it!" she blurted out.

Ulquiorra grasped her wrist so tight it broke. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Loly screamed in pain. He then threw her against a tree and walked over to Orihime, who still lies on the ground stunned. "Orihime. Sorry I'm late." He said while showing a sincere smile.

His eyes glance over her broken body. Blood was everywhere. She was going to die if he did nothing. He showed a heavy hearted face. '_If only i came here faster.._.' He mentally screamed at himself. Ulquiorra kneeled down to her and gently picked her up princess style. "AHHHH!" she shrieked in pain.

An extreme amount of pain waved over her entire body. He was perturbed at the state she was in. "I'm sorry Orihime. Just hold on a bit longer." He said as he turned to look at Loly. "Loly. Let me make this clear. If you ever harm her again, your life will be the price." He stated in a cold tone, eyes full of nothing but hate towards her. Ulquiorra was serious. He then flash-stepped away.

* * *

Ulquiorra stared down at the girl in his arms, crying in pain because of her broken bones. He hurried and soon came to a stop at a house. The espada walked inside and placed her on a bed in one of the rooms. As he tried to put her down a painful shriek came from her mouth. Ulquiorra looked at her with a pitiful face.

To see the one he loves dearly in agonizing pain; it's too much to handle. He knew if he ever saw Loly again, she would definitely pay for what she had done.

"Orihime, I'm so sorry I hadn't come sooner for you." He said desperately. "U…quiorr…a. please. Don't worry. Ill heal myself in no….time.." she said while coughing up blood. "Orihime!" he called her with wide eyes. "Soten ..kisshun…" she managed to whisper. One of the flower petals came out and started to heal her. Shuno, one of Orihime's flower petals, stared at her in shock.

"W-what happened!?" she said as she turned to look at Ulquiorra. He showed an emotionless expression. "An arrancar attacked her." He said in monotone. But really inside he was crying and screaming wanting someone to help her, anyone. "I see." Said Shuno. She started to heal her broken bones. 45 minutes later she finished and let Orihime sleep.

Shuno turned and floated to Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, Espada number 4, do you care for Orihime?" she asked.

He stared at her with a blank expression. "….I truly love Orihime Inoue." He stated in a serious tone, looking Shuno in the eye. She was wearing a blank expression, and then suddenly showed a gentle smile. "Thank you. Please take care of her. She's a kind-hearted girl and deserves the best. I trust you Ulquiorra Cifer." She said radiantly.

"Will she recover?" he asked anxiously, showing a troubled face. Shuno could tell he genuinely cared for her. She was relieved and could now relax knowing who Orihime would be with. "Well, she had 2 broken ribs and her wrist literally had broken in half. But with how long I healed her for she'll recover just fine. Just don't let her over-do it." She told him.

Then she suddenly went back to Orihime's hair pin. "I hope she'll be okay." He muttered to himself. He then sat down in the chair next to the bed Orihime was sleeping in and waited for her to wake up. All he thought about while she slept, was her well-being. '_Please be okay, my love_.'


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: Well this is a first for me! I'm finally writing a lemon...kinda. Well anyway I don't own any of the bleach characters, yada yada and so on(: ENJOY!**

* * *

Two days passed as Orihime slept, but Ulquiorra stayed right beside her the whole time not saying a word. He just sat and waited for her. Then it happened. She awoke from her slumber just like sleeping beauty. That was the perfect way to describe her.

The sun hitting her slim face perfectly. Her bright orange locks of hair fell down flawlessly as she sat up against the bed frame. "Hm? Where am I? What happened?" she asked aloud. She turned her head and saw Ulquiorra.

She was bewildered and didn't know what to do. So many different emotions built up in her. Happiness that he came back, sadness when she remembers his death and anger that he hadn't come sooner for her.

Did he realize how lonely and confused she had been? "Ulquiorra." She said trying to hold back the tears, but failed as the tears came pouring down her face.

"Orihime…don't cry. I'm here. I won't leave. I promise." He said as he got up and walked toward the side of her bed.

"I-I was s-so sad…without y-you." She said while the tears fell. Ulquiorra hated seeing her cry. It was the most painful thing in the world to him. He was heartbroken when he saw her cry.

The Espada reached out his hand and caressed her cheek, wiping the tear away. "My dear, I apologize for my absence. So don't show me such a face." He said with a gentle voice.

Ulquiorra would give his life for her. She is the one who taught him how to feel again; to love, to trust, to hate, to be angered. She made him alive again. He thought he'd never open up that locked door that held his emotions, but somehow she, a mere human, managed to do it with such ease.

Orihime filled that void in his chest and made it whole once again. She put her hand on top of his and looked deep into his emerald green eyes, as if she were trying to understand every part of him. He bent down and kissed her gently.

At first she was surprised at his action, but then deepened it. They soon parted to catch their breaths. She immediately went and embraced him in a loving hug. She was making sure this wasn't a dream, and that he wouldn't leave. Ulquiorra was taken aback at first but then showed a gentle expression and hugged her back tightly.

"Orihime." He whispered, pulling her up by her chin. Their eyes met. They were so lost into each other, that nothing else mattered. Only now did. He kissed her once again, but this kiss was different. It showed that he would always be by her side and never leave her. She got the hint and relaxed into the kiss. His hand went under her shirt and up her back, caressing her skin.

He then went up to her bra hook and unhooked it with one hand. She widened her eyes in shock and backed away from him, holding her chest while blushing furiously. '_Are we really going to do this?_' she thought to herself. Ulquiorra could see the shock and fear in her eyes.

"I apologize. I went too far this time." he said getting up to walk out the door. "Wait!" Orihime said desperately. He stopped and turned around. "I won't do anything you don't like, so don't worry and get some rest." He said while showing a pained smile. "Ulquiorra…stay here until I fall asleep please." She said in a whisper while blushing. He chuckled to himself softly at her childishness.

"Of course, my love." He said while sitting on the edge of the bed. Soon Orihime fell asleep and Ulquiorra fell asleep along with her, embraced in each other's arms.

* * *

Orihime woke up from a peaceful sleep, only to see Ulquiorra looking out the window. He wasn't wearing his normal white robe. Instead he wore normal casual clothes. She also noticed he didn't have his mask anymore. He looked, human.

"Ulquiorra, I have to ask you something." She said. "Hm? What is my love?" he asked. "What happened to you? How did you just upright vanish and then come back?" She asked curiously, concern filling her eyes.

Ulquiorra smiled, walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "I'll tell you everything if that's what you want to hear." Ulquiorra said, holding her hand. Orihime nodded. "After I vanished I went to a place full of darkness…I didn't care that I'd be stuck there for eternity though. What I cared about was you. Images of you crying kept appearing…you kept calling out my name, but I couldn't do anything. Then I heard a voice. It told me if I give up half of my Espada powers to him, I could return to you. So that's what I did. I no longer bear my Espada mask and hole. It's as if I'm half human half arrancar. I still have powers and strength that exceed others, but I'm not the same. Once I saw Loly hurting you… I lost it. And that's when I showed up." He finished still holding her shaking hand.

Ulquiorra spotted tears falling down Orihime's face. His hand cupped her cheek. '_Such warmth_.' She thought as she nudged her face into his palm. "Ulqui…" Orihime whispered seductively. 'She has absolutely no idea what she does to me.' Ulquiorra thought, trying to control himself from pouncing on her right then and there.

"If I say I'm deeply in love with you, what would you say?" Orihime asked, her cheeks showing a tint of red. He chuckled at her embarrassment and smiled warmly.

"I'd say that I'm helplessly in love with you." Ulquiorra said, caressing her cheek. The Espada looked deep into her eyes, reading every part of her. Soon the distance between them was closed and their lips softly touched.

Ulquiorra peppered Orihime's face with light kisses as she giggled. He soon backed away and looked at her seriously, both their eyes turning dark with desire for each other's warmth.

The Espada placed his hand on the side of her face and looked deep into her silver eyes. Her eyes were full of lust…it was almost as if she was pleading to him; for what? I think we all know what. Ulquiorra pulled her into a deep kiss as he pushed her back onto the bed. They could have kissed forever, but the lack of oxygen didn't let that happen.

They soon parted and gasped for air. "Ulqui…more…" she moaned. He obeyed her request. The Espada let his hands explore every inch of her body, feeling her curves. Ulquiorra slowly pulled up her shirt, exposing her soft porcelain skin. "Nh…Ulqui.." She let out a breathy moan.

'_Oh god…how long can I control myself?_' The Espada thought. He softly caressed her skin, leaving kisses as he went further down. Finally he found himself upon her pants. He looked up at her as if asking for permission. She nodded her head. He could see her blush spread across her cheeks.

"Orihime…if you aren't ready, I won't do it." Ulquiorra said, trying to hold back. His manhood was already painfully hard. His jeans didn't make it any better. She held out her hand and caressed his cheek.

"Ulqui… don't hold back anymore." Orihime said, noticing his painful expression. He nodded his head and slowly slid her pants off. She was now wearing a tank-top, her bra unhooked, and underwear. The bulge in his pants was still painful, but he didn't want to scare her by going too fast. '_There's no need to rush_.' Ulquiorra thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmmmm... well then (-/-) That escalated quite quickly... I thought I should make this chapter a bit longer than the last one, even though it's not by much. I hope you enjoyed some of this lemon (; Tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing, it means a bunch to me!**

**~Coober**


	4. Connected

**Ohaiyo mina! How've you been doing lately? Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have a legit reason for this... my laptop broke :( yuppp... all my stories that I pre wrote on there for here are gone... sad right? I decided to re-write them plus this chapter, so that's why it took so long... GOMEN! Anyways I have a TON more to re-write but aside from that it's going well. Some of you guys have private messaged me asking whether the story is ongoing or not and I want to make it perfectly clear. YES IT IS! Plus there is a ton more chapters so don't worry:)**

* * *

_'There's no need to rush.' Ulquiorra thought. _

Orihime fidgeted under his intense stare. She tried to cover her body with her hands. Of course she'd be embarrassed!

"W-wait…" She shouted nervously.

Ulquiorra stopped all movement thinking she wanted to stop and back out. Which was by all means fine with him, he wasn't going to force himself onto her.

"Why am I the only one…getting undressed?" she asked shyly, avoiding eye contact.

It was quiet for a second, but the silence was broken by Ulquiorra's chuckle.

_'She really is cute._' He thought to himself with a smile.

"W-why are you laughing?" Orihime shouted childishly.

"Fine," He said, smirking.

The Espada slowly pulled off his shirt revealing his abs and toned body, and threw the shirt on the floor. Soon he took off his pants and tossed it somewhere in the room. He was now in just his black boxers. The number 4 still remained. Orihime was awe struck. He was just so… hot. She snapped her head around and blushed furiously.

"Look at me, Orihime." Ulquiorra said seriously. She slowly turned her head around. There he stood, the moon glistening against his pale skin. The Espada's eyes were dark with desire. It was a hunger only she could quench.

"Orihime…" He whispered seductively while climbing back onto the bed.

'_His voice is so intoxicating…_' Orihime thought with a blush.

Her back was now against the bed. His muscular body loomed over her fragile one. Ulquiorra could see the fear in her eyes. He softened his expression and tenderly kissed her lips. She then relaxed and smiled softly. Their lust was taking over both of them. Orihime gently grabbed Ulquiorra's neck and smashed her lips against his. His eyes widened in shock, but soon went back to normal. She started to run her fingers through his hair while holding onto his neck.

"Nhh…nhn." Orihime moaned into the kiss. Ulquiorra's hands started to caress Orihime's face while his other hand was caressing her bare shoulder. A shiver was sent across her body.

"mhmm…more." She pleaded.

The Espada obeyed and pulled her on top of him so that she was now straddling him. She pulled her tank top off and threw it on the floor. Orihime now sat on top of him with nothing but her bra and lacey underwear on. He ran his fingers along her spine. She arched her back and moaned his name.

_'I'm at my limits…I can't take any of this much longer._' Ulquiorra thought.

"Hime…" The Espada moaned. Orihime started to feel hot down below, like she needed something. She began to grind on the surprised Espada below her.

"Nhg…" Ulquiorra grunted.

'_That's it!_' He thought.

Ulquiorra couldn't take it anymore. He gently, but quickly, flipped the fragile girl beneath him. He then smashed his lips against hers and slowly began removing her last pieces of clothing.

"Nhhn…" Orihime whimpered.

She was now naked beneath him… Boy was she a sight. His hands explored the orange haired girl's body; caressing her breasts all the way down to her abdomen. The Espada began to leave kisses along her stomach causing her to giggle. Ulquiorra began to slide his hands along the sides of her thigh and eventually met the inside her thigh.

She blushed. He smiled at her cuteness.

"Then, where do you want me to touch you?" He asked mischieviously.

She was at a loss of words. So many things ran through her mind that she couldn't think properly. He continued kissing the inside of her thigh. "Nghh..." She moaned. The Espada gently inserted a finger into her womanhood and began moving in and out.

"Mmm...nghh..uhhh...Ulqui, more!" Orihime shouted.

He obeyed and began kissing her. She began moaning louder and louder as she began reach her climax, but suddenly stopped as she felt his fingers leave her. An unsatisfied moan left her lips and Ulquiorra chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry, I'll give you something better my princess." He smiled.

He then removed his boxers and revealed his big and hard member. Orihime's face was in awe.

'_That's going inside me?!_' She thought, wide eyed.

Orihime then snapped out of thought as Ulquiorra put his member at her entrance.

"Ulqui..." She whispered with fear looming over her beautiful face. The Espada stroked her cheek gently, letting her know he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Orihime, don't worry I'll try to be as gentle as possible. Okay?" Ulquiorra said softly. She nodded her head. With that he began to enter her slowly.

"Mmm...so tight..." He moaned in a bit of pain. He looked at Orihime and saw a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Orihime, should I stop?" He asked with concern.

"No...don't... I want to feel you..please don't stop..." She said with determination, eyes full of tears. Yet she somehow kept her beauty.

The Espada continued. Soon he was all the way in.

"Nnnn..." She moaned in pain, tears still falling. Concern filled his eyes. He wanted to wash away all her pain.

"Move...Ulqui..." Orihime said like she was out of breath. Ulquiorra obeyed and began to move.

"Nhhh...mmm..." She cried out.

Ulquiorra grabbed her hands and placed them on his shoulders. Immediately, she dug her nails in his back. It was okay with him. He wanted to share at least some of her pain, no matter how small. He began to move again. It hurt him to go slow, but he could handle it. It was for her afterall.

"Nhhh...nnn...Ulqui..don't be afraid...go faster..." She moaned. He then picked up his pace. Orihime's pain was slowly replaced with pleasure.

"Uhh...mmm...more..." Orihime moaned. A smile crept upon the fourth Espada's face.

"As you wish, Hime." He went faster and faster until her hips couldn't keep up with his thrusts.

"Hime..." Ulquiorra moaned, sweat dripping down his face.

"Uhh.. ...Ulqui, right there!" Orihime shouted in a breathy moan.

With that they both climaxed together. Ulquiorra collapsed beside her on the bed, careful not to fall on her fragile body. The orange haired woman snuggled into his warm embrace.

_'Does she realize at all what she does to me? Hmph, guess not._' He thought with a chuckle.

"Ulquiorra...I love you..." She said with an embarassed face. The Espada smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know... But I love you more." That caused her to blush even more of course. That night they slept in each others arms, fitting each other perfectly.

* * *

**Well... that was...hmmm... *blushes furiously* I'm sorry! I had to do it! It wasn't a very long one...but given my circumstances you really can't blame me... but I promise to put out longer ones from here on out! It help me out a ton if you'd review my story! Arigato! \(*v*)/**

**~Coober**


	5. Is It Possible?

**A/N: Hey there guys! WOW, 2 in 1 day ehh. I'm getting on a role here. Anyways this chapter is way longer than the other chapters as I promised. This chapter isn't as lemony as the last one...it's a bit more happy and serious:) Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been 2 months since she had left her friends to stay with Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra told her the whole story. He had reincarnated and was now half arrancar and half human. He no longer had a whole in his heart. Though he still carried the number 4.

"Ulquiorra, they're probably worried about me." she said looking up at him.

"I know. Do you want to go back?" he asked. She was a bit taken aback at his question at first, but then giggled to herself lightly.

"What's so funny?" Ulquiorra asked confused.

"Nothing." Orihime said smiling to herself. "But if you have to know, I want to stay with you of course." She said in a gentle tone.

'She really could be mature for her age' The Espada thought to himself. He then showed a serious expression.

"What if I said I wanted to return to Hueco Mundo?" Ulquiorra stated. Her expression didn't waver a bit and that shocked him a little.

"Isn't that obvious? I'd go with you. Heh." The orange haired woman said confidently. "Is that what you want to do Ulquiorra?"

He looked at her straight in the eye and said, "For a while I'd like to, now that Aizen is taken care of by the shinigami." Orihime smiled.

"Then it's settled, were going." They then embraced each other in a warm hug, and the next day they were on their way to Las Noches.

* * *

Now in Las Noches Orihime is experiencing some trouble.

_'Hmm. My stomach has been hurting for a while, yet I'm not on my period. What's going on? Oh no, I'm gonna puke!_' Orihime thought as she rushed towards the bathroom.

"Blechhh!" Orihime said wiping her mouth. Ulquiorra noticed she wasn't feeling well.

_'Was it because of the location change? Maybe. Humans are delicate creatures.'_ He thought.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Ulquiorra asked in a worried tone. She looked up at him, hiding the pain behind her smile.

"Of course, I probably just ate something bad. You know me and my cooking." She said with a fake giggle.

She didn't want to worry him. No, that was the last thing she wanted.

Ulquiorra was NOT stupid. He could obviously tell she was lying to him. He crouched down to her level, near the toilet, and brushed a piece of hair away from her face gently.

"Orihime, if you do not feel well, please inform me. I don't like seeing you in pain." The Espada said with a hint of a smile.

Suddenly he picked her up princess style and walked to her room and placed her on the bed, under the covers.

"Rest well, Orihime." Ulquiorra said lovingly.

Soon an arrancar walked into the room, but these arrancars were different. They were happy because they were free of Aizen.

"Ulquiorra-sama, it's time to discuss that matter." She said.

"I see. It's time already, huh? I'll be right there." He said worried.

"Wait. What about this matter? What's going on?" Orihime said curiously, sitting up.

The arrancars eyes opened in shock.

"My apologizes, Ulquiorra-sama. I had no idea she didn't know." She said bowing down.

"It's fine. You are dismissed for now." He said motioning for her to leave the room.

"Ulquiorra, what's going on? Answer me honestly." Orihime asked with determination in her eyes.

Ulquiorra sighed. He then walked over to the side of her bed.

"I am to take over Hueco Mundo." He said coldly.

Orihime was at a loss for words and sat there with a blank expression, and that's when it happened.

She slapped him.

Orihime was too kind-hearted to ever hurt someone, but this she had to do. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Ulquiorra was shocked. She only ever slapped him once, and that's when he crossed the line when talking about her friends. He looked at her with a pained expression.

"Why….why didn't you tell me sooner? Don't you love me?" she asked, tears just pouring down her face.

_ 'I did it again. I made her cry._'

"Orihime. I apologize. I should have informed you sooner." Ulquiorra said bowing.

"How long have you…known?" she asked, Ulquiorra still bowing.

"Two years." The Espada replied emotionlessly.

He thought she was going to yell, but instead she sat there looking at him. It almost looked like she had no soul in her eyes.

"Lift your head Ulquiorra." The orange haired woman said with no tone in her voice. He obeyed and lifted his head.

"What will you do now?" she asked.

"I will lead Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra stated confidently.

"And is this what you want?" Orihime asked.

"Yes. I want to make our world better. I want to change it." He said.

Then all of a sudden the color came back into her eyes and she started crying, but it wasn't sad tears, it was tears of joy.

She then smiled and said, "Good. I'm happy for you."

Ulquiorra was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe his eyes. He then held out his hand and wiped her tears away.

"My dear, why are you crying now?" he asked chuckling to himself.

"B-because…. You'll be a great leader. I'm really happy for you Ulquiorra! I really am!" Orihime said giggling with tears in her eyes. He smiled to himself.

_'She could really brighten up a room in a second. I love her.' _

"As will you." Ulquiorra said to himself. She turned to him with wide eyes.

"W-what?" she said confused. _'Did I hear him right?'_ she thought to herself.

He then smiled and turned around walking away. "W-wait! Ulquiorra!" Orihime yelled.

Ulquiorra turned around and said, "My dear, I have some business to attend to. I'll be back as soon as I finish." He then turned and walked out the door smirking to himself.

_'Just what is he thinking?'_ Orihime thought to herself curiously.

* * *

Another month passed since she had left the human world. Orihime would still always have morning sickness. She sat, crouched over the toilet, thinking to herself.

_'Maybe I'm….no. That's not possible right?' _

she got up and started walking down the long hall. Until she saw an arrancar holding another arrancar in his hands. A girl.

He ran over to Orihime yelling, "Please save her! She got in a fight with a hallow and is hurt badly! Please Orihime-sama." He said pleading to her.

"Alright let me take a look at her." Orihime said confidently.

If she could do one thing right, this was it. She was one of the strongest healers. They walked into a room and placed her on the bed.

_ 'She's losing a lot of blood.' _

"Well, can you help her?" he asked, worried.

_'It looks like he really cares about her.' _

"Of course." Orihime said smiling. That put him at ease.

Orihime walked over to her and said, "Soten Kishun." with her hands placed above her body.

10 minutes later she began sweating, still trying to heal the arrancar. She was almost done. Pain spread across her body.

_'Why am I in so much pain? Things like this should be easy for me...Can I withstand anymore of this?'_

"Orihime-sama, please rest. You look like you're in pain!" he told her.

"I'm nearly finished." She said running out of breath.

_ 'I can do it. I can do it. I can do it.'_

Orihime stopped her powers and stood up, hiding the pain with a smile.

"There all finished. She was injured badly, so it took a while. But all she needs is a good rest." Orihime said wearing a fake smile. She then walked out the room.

"Thank you Orihime-sama!" he yelled.

She walked out the door, closing it behind her. Orihime then stumbled across the hall, out of breath, the pain spreading across her body, especially her stomach. Suddenly her legs gave out and she dropped to the floor.

"U..qluiorr..a." she tried to yell out, but had no strength to.

She lay there on the floor crying I pain. This was her only chance she has to try harder.

"ULQUIORRA!" She yelled as loud as she could.

And in a split second he was by her side.

"Orihime! What happened?!" he yelled picking her up.

"Somebody get help!" Ulquiorra yelled.

_'I have never seen him so out of character before. It must be bad, huh?' _

He then flash-stepped, as fast as he could, to the head of the healing department and placed her down on the bed. Ulquiorra stared at her with sad eyes.

"You're going to be fine, okay?" The Espada said, but obviously he was trembling.

The healer walked over to her and started to examine her body. He placed his hands above her stomach and placed a small amount of spiritual pressure over it. The healer gasped in shock.

"What's wrong with her?!" he yelled in anticipation.

"What? What's…wrong?" Orihime asked, waiting for an answer.

"Did you know Orihime-sama? How could you guys not feel it?" he asked, shocked.

"Feel….what?" Orihime asked, scared.

He paused.

"Your carrying the future leader of Hueco Mundo." The arrancar said slowly.

Silence fell over the room, until another jolt of pain waved over body.

"Ahhhh!" Orihime screamed in pain.

"Can't you do something?!" Ulquiorra yelled.

"This has never happened before….an arrancar with a human that holds one of the most powerful healing powers…" he said nervous.

Then Shuno popped out. "Ulquiorra! What's happening to her?" she said over Orihime shrieks of pain.

"She's pregnant." He said with a pale face, just standing there in shock.

Shuno couldn't believe her eyes. _'Is he really giving up?!'_

"DO SOMETHING!" Shuno yelled.

"I cant." He mumbled. He had never felt so helpless.

"Ulqu…iorr..a.. it's fine…Shuno..This obviously can't be healed. Let it …be." She said holding back the pain.

Ulquiorra was so terrified, terrified he'd lose her.

_'No. I'm not giving up.'_ He thought to himself.

He turned to the healer "How far along is she?" Ulquiorra asked seriously.

"Um, about three months. Why?" he asked, curious about his question.

"Kill it." Ulquiorra said coldly.

Silence fell over the four.

"You can't do that! That's Orihime's baby! Your baby!" Shuno yelled.

Ulquiorra snapped.

"That thing is not my child!" The angry Espada yelled. "It's hurting her… it's not my child." He said in a sad tone.

"Ulquiorra-sama I realize the position you're in, but I can't let you kill it." The arrancar said holding his ground, staring Ulquiorra in the eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ulquiorra said with anger, eyes getting serious.

"STOP IT! Please…just stop it." Orihime managed to say. "I will protect this baby with my life. Don't you dare lay a hand on it." The woman said protectively. "I will not die." She stated.

Ulquiorra was shocked.

"Orihime, do you realize the consequences you could face? I love you too much to let that happen. Your getting an abortion." He demanded coldly.

"No. I will not hesitate to kill anyone who tries to hurt my child. Even you, Ulquiorra." Orihime said confidently. "I will have this child. So please….please…say you'll help me." she asked, pleading to Ulquiorra, crying.

"Orihime…" Shuno said softly, returning to Orihime's hair clip.

The healer then got the hint and left the room.

"Orihime… is this what you desire? You could die giving birth!" he yelled, squeezing her hand.

"I will not die. Please just accept this child, our child. I beg of you!" she said crying, begging to him.

_'I don't want her to die, but I don't want her to feel like this. Of course I want a family with her…can I really do it?'_ Ulquiorra squeezed her hand and looked into her gray eyes.

"Fine, if it's what you truly want then I will do my best." He said, emotionlessly.

Her eyes opened wide, she was shocked.

_'Does he really want this baby?' _

Suddenly the look in her eyes changed, she was determined to get him to love this child. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the bare skin of her stomach.

"Feel, this is your child. Our child." Orihime said seriously.

Suddenly he felt it. The spiritual pressure of his child. Suddenly a tear fell down his face, a real one, and traced the mark of his other one. Orihime was stunned. She had never, ever, seen him cry. Not once.

_'This is my baby. This is the woman I love. I won't let anyone destroy it.'_ He thought to himself.

"Ulquiorra…" she said softly, caressing his cheek.

"Don't you see it now? We have to protect our child." Orihime said with tears in her eyes.

_'He gets it now.'_ He then looked into Orihime's eyes and smiled.

"I know. I promise I will protect you and our child." The Espada said bending down to her lips.

He kissed her passionately and lovingly. She felt that this moment would last forever. Orihime entangled her fingers in his hair, and he smiled against her lips.

They broke apart for air. That's when he knelt to the ground, still holding her hand, and asked, "Orihime, will you marry me?" His eyes beaming with love only for her.

"Yes." She replied softly, a single tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?! What should happen next please review! I really appreciate it (^.^)**

**~Coober**


	6. Their Unborn Child

**A/N: Konichiwa mina! it is currently 6:50 a.m. while I am editing this. -.- Early, ne? Well, I was bored so I thought why not get some writing done? Here it is!**

* * *

A small wedding was held in Hueco Mundo. Although all her friends weren't there, she was content with what she had. They were now man and wife, both leaders. All the arrancars were pretty happy with the outcome of who lead Hueco Mundo. They knew that they were the ones who'd change Las Noches for the better. She was now four and a half months pregnant, her stomach a little more visible. Orihime walked down the hall, passing all the arrancars, greeting them. Finally she got to the healing department.

***A/N: They changed Hueco Mundo's structure a bit and added stuff. Such as a healing department and Ulquiorra's work room* **

"Oh, Orihime-sama! How are you?" The healer asked.

***A/N: Arrancars can be healers as well now***

She grinned foolishly, like a little kid. "Great! I'm just here to determine the sex of my baby." Orihime said excitedly.

"Is Ulquiorra-sama not here yet?" The healer asked.

"Hm, not yet. He should be though." She said worried. Then Ulquiorra walked through the door.

"I apologize for my lateness. I had business with the hallows." He said swiftly.

"Well now that were all present, let's check on your baby." The healer said with a smile.

Orihime lied down on the bed, as the healer used some of his spiritual pressure above her stomach.

"Hmmm… oh my. Well, I think you're going to be very pleased." The healer said chuckling.

"What is it?!" she asked anxiously.

"It's a….BOY!" he yelled suddenly.

Ulquiorra chuckled to himself.

"A boy." Ulquiorra said, smiling.

"OH MY GOD, WERE HAVING A BOY! YAY!" Orihime yelled.

Obviously she was the happiest. She sat up out of the bed and lunged towards Ulquiorra. He caught her and they embraced each other in a loving hug.

* * *

"Congratulations Orihime-sama!" An arrancar said.

"Thank you!" she replied with a smile.

A majority of the arrancars were getting so much nicer and Las Noches, but some stayed the same. Orihime soon got to her room and sat on her bed. She sighed to herself.

_'I wonder what the others back in the Human world are up to.'_ She thought. _'No, I can't be thinking of that.' _

"Orihime-sama can I ask something of you?" one of the arrancars asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Orihime asked.

"My…Uh.. Friend needs to be healed and no one is at the healing department…..can you heal her?" he asked, stuttering.

_ 'Well Ulquiorra doesn't like me using my powers because I'm pregnant, but I have to help.'_

"Okay, where is she?" Orihime asked.

"Oh uh…. In t-the room down the hall…" he said worried.

_ 'I wonder what's wrong with him. Why is he so nervous?'_

They walked down the hall and into the room together. "So where is she?" Orihime asked curiously, looking around.

"I'm sorry Orihime-sama…" he said before closing the door and locking her in.

"Wait! What are you doing let me out!" she yelled, banging on the door.

"Well, I see your doing well." A voice suddenly said.

_ 'Wait, I know this voice. It's, Loly.' _Orihime turned around as Loly came out from the shadows.

"Loly..." Orihime said softly.

"Hah, I'm surprised you still know my name." The female arrancar said with an evil grin.

Soon she walked up to Orihime and slapped her, and pushed her to the against the door, hard. That caused some boxes to fall on top of her.

_'Oh no! My baby! Please someone help me, save my baby.'_ She thought to herself.

As Loly was about to throw a punch, Orihime said, "Soten Kishun!" and a barrier blocked the punch. It was her last hope.

"Haha! You're funny!" Loly said laughing to herself.

"Ulquiorra! Please help!" Orihime screamed.

_ 'I feel so helpless. I have protect this baby with all my strength.' _

"Oh, you're calling for help? Ha, don't make me laugh. He can't hear you in here." Loly snickered.

"Who can't hear?" a voice said, suddenly Ulquiorra appeared before Loly's eyes.

"Ulquiorra. I'm not afraid of you, plus I already won." The female arrancar stated confidently.

Ulquiorra's eyes raged with anger. "What do you mean you won?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say you no longer have a baby after that fall Orihime just had." She said laughing.

Ulquiorra's eyes were now furious. He put his hand on his sword and slowly pulled it out, and pointed it at her.

"Die." He said before flash-stepping in front of her and stabbing her stomach.

Loly then coughed out blood.

"Heh…. At least….you no longer have your…child." She said as her last words.

Loly fell to the floor, lifeless. Ulquiorra put his sword back and turned to Orihime who was crouched on the floor, clutching her stomach while crying.

"It…can't be…it's not true." She mumbled.

Ulquiorra showed a pained expression.

He then crouched down next to her and said, "He's not dead." Ulquiorra stated.

She then jolted her head up and asked, "H-how do you know?"

"Because, look." The Espada said while placing a hand over stomach.

"I can feel his spiritual pressure." Ulquiorra said with a smile.

Orihime smiled to herself and hugged Ulquiorra.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." She said.

"I love you and I always will Orihime." Ulquiorra said, returning the hug.

* * *

She was now five months along in her pregnancy and was clearly showing. Orihime sat on her chair, hand caressing her stomach while humming to her unborn child, looking out the window.

"Hum hum huh hummm, la di da." She hummed softly, rubbing her stomach.

Ulquiorra didn't like her going out much because of the incident that had taken place, so she stayed inside most of the day just looking out of the window.

"Hm, we have to think of names for you soon, don't we?" she said giggling.

"What's so funny?" Ulquiorra asked with a slight grin, walking into the room.

"Ulquiorra! I was just trying to think of some names. Come help me, wont you?" Orihime asked excitedly.

Ulquiorra smiled and replied, "Of course I will my love."

Ulquiorra sat in the chair next to hers and began thinking.

"Well, what do you have so far?" he asked.

"Kazuki is one of the names I thought up." She said.

"Is that all?" The Espada asked curiously.

"Well there was one I hope you'd like…" she began.

"Hm, what is it?" he asked.

"Haru, meaning sunlight." Orihime said with a bright smile on her face.

_'Ah, just like her. It'll fit him perfectly.' _

"I like it." He said slightly smiling.

"Then it's decided. Haru is his name." She said with what looked like the happiest smile ever.

"It'll fit him perfectly." He said softly.

"What do you think he'll look like?" Orihime asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked, perplexed.

"Well, do you think he'll look more like me or you? Will he have my personality or yours?" Orihime rambled on.

He chuckled at the thought of their child having a mean face with a nice personality.

"Well we'd just have to wait and see." Ulquiorra said with a grin.

He then reached over and placed a loving kiss upon her lips. They were going to be great parents.

* * *

"ULQUIORRA-SAMA, WE HAVE BAD NEWS!" an arrancar yelled, running into his room.

Ulquiorra jolted up from his desk and said, "What happened? Is Orihime okay?"

"Well I don't know if she'll stay here for long, I'll say that!" he blurted out.

His eyes filled with uneasiness.

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra asked coldly.

If someone hurt Orihime, they'd pay for it.

"A shinigami passed in from the Soul Society." he said nervously.

"Who?" he asked, worried they might take her away.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He mumbled, scared at the arrancar who suddenly look like he was out for blood.

"Make sure he gets nowhere near Orihime." Ulquiorra demanded.

"Right away, Ulquiorra-sama." The frightened arrancar said before bowing and running out the door in haste.

_ 'I can't let him take her away. She's seven months pregnant with our child. I will protect her with my life.'_

* * *

"Orihime-sama! You must stay in your room! It's orders from Ulquiorra-sama!" The arrancar pleaded.

"Butttttttt, I'm HUNGRY!" she whined.

"But I can't let you out of your room! It's for your own safety." The female arrancar said.

Orihime jolted up from the refrigerator.

"Safety? What's wrong?" Orihime asked, concerned written on her fragile face.

"Oh no, I shouldn't have said anything." She whispered to herself.

"Well word around is that a shinigami named Ichigo has come to take you…" she spoke softly, looking around to make sure no one heard her.

"ICHIGO?!" Orihime yelled.

"SHHHHHHHH!" The arrancar shushed. "Not so loud!" she muttered.

"Excuse me, but I have to go to Ulquiorra." Orihime said vexed, stomping down to his work room.

"Orihime-sama please be rational!" The arrancar pleaded, but it was too late.

Orihime had already busted into his room, infuriated.

"Why didn't you tell me Ichigo had come?!" she shouted, cheeks red, brows furrowed.

"It was for your safety." He said coldly.

"Safety?! What is he gonna do, kill me?" The orange haired woman snapped.

A pained expression surfaced to his face.

"No, worse. Take you away from me. Take my child." He said, sorrow filling his eyes.

Orihime saw his expression and soon calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I crossed the line." Orihome said, walking out of the room.

Before she could leave Ulquiorra asked, "Do you want to…leave?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and replied, "Why would I ever do that? I have everything I want here!" a tear escaping.

Orihime soon felt her back in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry." Ulquiorra said, desolate.

If anything hurt her, hearing him speak like that broke her heart the most.

"Ulquiorra, I'd never leave you. We have a family together, I love you." Orihime said turning around, hugging him.

Her face was nuzzled in his chest when suddenly she felt a strong spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo." She said under her breath.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He then parted from the embrace.

"Stay here." The expressionless Espada said, turning away.

"Wait!" she yelled before he could flash-step away.

"D-don't … kill him. Please." Orihime said, tears threatening to fall.

He smiled and replied, "I won't." and then he was off.

* * *

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo yelled, looking for her.

"Where are you!?" he shouted.

"I suggest you stop shouting here." Ulquiorra said, glaring at him.

"Ulquiorra, where's Orihime? What have you done with her?" Ichigo demanded.

"She's safe." He replied.

"It's almost been a year! I won't believe it until I see her with my own eyes!" he yelled, glaring intensely at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's face didn't waver a bit.

"That won't be possible." Ulquiorra replied emotionlessly.

"If you won't tell me where she is, I'll make you tell me!" Ichigo said, grabbing his sword.

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled.

And with one hand Ulquiorra stopped his blade. Ichigo was baffled, and stepped back.

Ulquiorra placed his hand on his katana, but was stopped when he heard a woman's voice, "STOP!" Orihime was standing there, out of breath.

"Please…stop…this isn't what I …want." She cried.

She started breathing harder, harder, and harder. Ulquiorra's eyes opened in shock along with Ichigo. Ichigo could tell just by her spiritual pressure, she was pregnant. He stood there in awe. Ichigo could tell right away by her spiritual pressure, something was up.

"Orihime? Are you…pregnant?" he asked, staring at her in disbelief.

She nodded her head, to out of breath to reply.

Soon she felt her heartbeat quicken and began to wobble. Ichigo's eyes were full of rage and he dashed straight for Ulquiorra, ready to attack. Ulquiorra drew his sword so quick you couldn't even tell he took it out, and blocked him. Ichigo flash-stepped with such speed all around Ulquiorra trying to find a blind spot to attack and when he found it, he charged. What happened next, no one expected. Orihime blocked his attack with all the strength she had left and collapsed to the floor, right in front of Ulquiorra. His eyes widened, confound. Ulquiorra dropped to floor and held Orohime in his arms. He had no idea what to do. She had ran all the way out here and used her powers against Ichigo; all the while she was pregnant. He glared at Ichigo.

_'He'd pay for this. But now is not the time.' _

Soon he picked her up and flash-stepped to the healing department.

"Why would you do that?!" Ulquiorra shouted at Orihime.

She laughed and caressed his cheek.

"Because… I….love you." She smiled weakly.

"Idiot." He said trying as hard and fast as he could to get her help.

* * *

Orihime soon woke up in her bed with a cloth on her forehead. Silence took over the room.

_'What about Ichigo and Ulquiorra!?'_

"Don't worry about him." Ulquiorra said.

Her emotions were all over the place.

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered.

"It's meaningless to worry. He left." He said coldly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" She snapped.

"He told me to tell you, live a happy life and come visit once in a while." Ulquiorra said.

_'He just left without saying goodbye to my face?'_ she thought with a pained expression.

"You're worrying aren't you?" Ulquiorra asked.

Her head jolted up. He chuckled.

"Of course, that's natural. I mean anyone would worry about their first love." Ulquiorra said with sorrow all over his face.

"N-no that's not…"

But he cut her off.

"It's fine. Just get some rest." He said walking out the door.

"WAIT YOU IDIOT!" Orihime yelled, throwing a pillow at the back of his head.

"LET ME FINISH BEFORE YOU ACCUSE ME!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Now, now. That was very childish. I'm sorry I should have listened." He apologized, walking back to the bed.

Then, out of nowhere, Orihime jumped into his arms and passionately kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then smiled against her lips and continued. He licked her lips begging for entrance, and she accepted. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance. She entangled her fingers in his hair, gently tugging. He put his hand on the side of her neck softly pulling her closer to him. Tingles went up and down her spine. He then stopped and parted from her.

"I have to stop or else I won't be able to control myself." Ulquiorra said, backing away.

_'He's so cute.'_ She thought to herself smiling.

"Don't worry it won't be that long before we can continue." Orihime said in a seductive voice.

"Heh. Is that so?" He said.

She was six and a half months along and is still acting seductive?

_'Am I really going to be able to hold back?'_ he thought.

He snapped out of it when he saw her crawling in bed, under the covers.

She patted on the bed and motioned for him to come. He smiled and walked over to the bed and got under the covers with her. Orihime snuggled into Ulquiorra's chest.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime spoke softly.

"Hm?" he replied, covering her protectively with his arms.

"I hope our baby will have a good life." She said.

"He will. I'll make sure of it." Ulquiorrastated confidently.

* * *

**A/N: Well this took me a very long time to write and to edit, so I hope you enjoy it to its fullest and leave a review for me. PWEEEZZEEEE!?**

**~Coober**


End file.
